Order Made
by amariys
Summary: Kise always said things Aomine couldn't really understand. AoKise. Second person PoV. Oneshot complete.


**Title: **Order Made

**Writer: **Amariys

**Words count: **2865 words

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta.

**Pairing(s): **AoKise

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is not mine. No trademark infringement or profit meant from the writing of this story.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Kise always said things Aomine couldn't really understand. AoKise. Second person PoV. Oneshot complete.

**A/N: **This fic is written based on Radwimps' Order Made song. I've been wanting to make the AoKise version of this song and finally here it is! Thank you so much for biasisdead in tumblr for being my proof-reader! Your input really help a lot. Well, without further ado, I hope you all enjoy this. :)

* * *

"Aomine-_cchi_, if you were given the choice to see either the past or the future, which one do you want?"

The sudden question snapped you out of your daydreaming. You turned to look at the man sitting beside you with a frown on your face. "Ah? What's with that sudden question, Kise?"

He smiled at your grumpy response. Pulling his knees close to his chest, he then rested his chin atop of his knees. His honey brown eyes were gazing straight forward, but they were glassy and you knew he wasn't looking at anything at all. He did this often enough that you were no longer worried, but still it caught your attention every time.

"Nothing. It's just mere curiosity. Most people would want the ability to see the future, right? I just want to know if maybe you were one of those people."

You lifted your brows in disbelieve. To be honest, you couldn't understand most of the things that left his mouth, but you had since long ago given up on trying to understand him. You had always known he was strange. There was something about him you just couldn't put a finger on. Maybe it was the way he sometimes gazed out as if watching time long past. Maybe it was the way a smile always stayed on his face no matter what—or maybe it was the way he saw you for the first time and immediately lightening up as if the both of you were old friends. Whatever it was, you were quite sure he was different from the other people—different even from you—but you'd learned to accept him and all of his oddity. You had, also, learned the easiest way to deal with his strangeness was to play along with it.

"Nah, I think I would choose the past." You decided to answer just because you didn't like that emptylook on his face. But when those honey brown eyes of his locked onto you keenly, you almost wished you hadn't said anything at all.

"Why would you choose the past, Aomine-_cchi_?"

"No reason, really. I just think that seeing the future won't do me any good. I don't have strong sense of justice and I'm lazy. If I was given that ability and one day I saw a bad future, I think I wouldn't bother trying to change it. The ability to see the future wouldn't do me any good. It would only make me weak and complacent and I don't want that. Besides … the past is meant to be a lesson for us. So it's a given we should be able to see it."

"Sometimes you really can say something wise. I'm impressed, truly."

His voice was full of astonishment and you hated the way it made blood rush to your cheeks.

"S-Shut up! You're the one asking strange questions!" You tried to swat at his laughing face, but he just laughed harder and dodged. Grudgingly, you stopped grumbling and peered at him curiously instead. "What about you then? Which one would you choose, the past or the future?"

"Huh?" He blinked as if he hadn't expected the question at all. You just stared at him until finally a whimsical smile curved his lips. "I'd choose the past, of course. So that I can understand the meaning of memories. Besides … without the past, I wouldn't be able to meet you."

* * *

He never stopped talking. Whenever you met him, he always had something to say about. Sometimes, you wondered how he could never ran out of topics. Most of the times, you just wondered when he would shut the hell up. Of course, you never snapped at him for being too noisy—not really. You just chose to not listen to him whenever his voice started to grate on your nerves and let him continue his babble.

Usually, he wouldn't even notice when you had tuned him out, but apparently there were times he did notice your ignorance.

"Aomine-_cchi_! You weren't listening to a single word of what I've said, were you?!"

"Of course. You were rambling about trivial matters. Why should I bother listening to that? It's not like I want to know the newest gossip in the campus."

"Knowing gossips is good for socializing, _Aho_mine-_cchi_! It's because you're so ignorant you don't have any friends at all!"

"I have you. That's enough. You can talk for two or even three people at one time, so I don't really need any other friends."

"_Mattaku_, you're truly hopeless, Aomine-_cchi_." He said, but you know from the smile on his face that he was pleased. He always liked the thought of being _the only one _for you and you knew it well. It was good you didn't really mind about that too.

"What, finally running out of words, are you?" You teased him in a moment of rare silence you have. It wasn't that you couldn't stand silence, but seeing him not talkingwas actually strange it made you feel kind of guilty.

"Of course not, I was just thinking about something." The smile on his face curled wider when he heard you groaned in response. Inwardly, you thought it was worth the acting to see his eyes glinting with happiness like that. "I was thinking what would happen if we were actually born with two mouths!"

… God, why did you have to fall for this idiot?

"Two mouths?! Seriously, Kise? I could barely stand hearing you talk all day long with only one mouth. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if you actually have _two mouths_!"

"But, Aomine-_cchi_! We have two arms and two legs and two eyes and two ears! Why shouldn't we have two mouths? Maybe with two mouths you would be more talk active! You really need to speak up more, you know!"

"No, I don't. I don't need two mouths, _you _don't need two mouths. In fact, no one needs two mouths so stop thinking about crazy things like that! The world is chaotic enough with one-mouthed people. Additional mouth would only make everything worse!"

"I still think it'll be interesting, though. If we had two mouths, we would be able to chat with ourselves! I'm sure I wouldn't be bored that way! Of course, I might also fight with myself because of that, but it would still be interesting nevertheless. I never fought with myself so I think—mmphh!"

His absurd words were cut short when you pulled at his collar shirt and smashed your lips together. He struggled for a moment before finally giving in to your persistent lips. Once granted access, you took the chance to explore the familiar warm cavern. You both had just finished your lunch and the faint taste of strawberry on his tongue only made you greedy for more. You kissed him until he whimpered in yearning. You kissed him until you were on your limit and were just inches away from ravishing him completely. You kissed him until your lungs burned and yet when you broke the kiss, you only wanted to steal his breath away again.

"If I had two mouths … you wouldn't be the only one I kiss like that."

Ever since then, he seemed quite satisfied with having only one mouth.

* * *

Sometimes, you lie awake with him beside you. Both of you were exhausted from your love making and he dozed off with a serene smile on his face. You would reach out to gently brush his sweaty fringe away from his face and then your gazes would lock before he smiled a genuine smile—the kind that reached his pretty eyes, crinkling the corner in the most adorable way—and you would feel a twinge in your chest.

You knew this feelings. You had felt it before.

You just couldn't remember where you'd met him before.

* * *

"You once said it might be better if we had two mouths because we have two arms, two legs, two eyes and two ears," You whispered one late night. He was spooned up against you. His naked back flushed tight with your equally naked chest. His blond strands almost glowing under the moonlight and you just couldn't resist running your fingers on his scalp.

"Mm, yeah. What about it?"

You couldn't help smiling when you heard his voice. It was clear he was about to doze off and you almost felt bad for bothering him. Not enough to make you stop voicing out your question though.

"Now that I think about it … why do you want to have two mouths? I thought you'd rather have two hearts."

"… That's because I don't want to have two hearts."

You frowned. His answer was unexpected. "Oh? But heart is the most vital part of our body. It's also the symbolism of feelings—of love. I was certain you would be eager to have two of that organ."

Silence answered you and for a moment you were afraid you had offended him. You knew he was not asleep, because his body was too tense for that, so you knew this silence wasn't good. You were about to tell him to forget the silly question when suddenly his muscles rippled a moment before he squirmed in your arms.

Knowing the sign, you loosened up your hold around him before scooting backwards. You almost expected him to get up and walk away, but he just rolled around until you both were chest to chest. He watched you with unblinking eyes. The warm honey brown turned into cold golden by the moonlight and you felt a thrill of excitement mixed with anticipation running through your body. The silence cocooned you both. Until finally he sighed gently and put his hand atop of your heart.

"Do you know what it means to have two hearts, Aomine-_cchi_?"

He asked and you could only shake your head. Not only because you genuinely didn't have answer, but also because there was something in his voice and eyes that made you speechless. There was longing and sadness there. The kind you'd never seen on him before.

"To have two hearts means to live on alone. We only have one heart to show that we're incomplete. Having two hearts would then make us complete and something that had reached completion wouldn't need any other things to fill it. Thus, having two hearts mean you won't need another person to make you feel whole." His hand atop of your heart curled and you know he could feel the rapid beats beneath his knuckle. "If having two hearts meant I wouldn't need you by my side, then I would never choose that."

"You … always say things I couldn't understand, Kise."

Your voice broke at the end and he smiled as if he knew what you truly thought. He scooted even closer to you until every line of your body met seamlessly it was as if you both were knitted together. Your hands came up towards his back, holding him perfectly like he was the last piece of puzzle you needed to complete your life. He gently touched your foreheads together and you both decided to stay like that.

You slowly closed your eyes and that was when you finally understood what he meant about the two hearts. Holding him this close, you finally realized for the first time how your heartbeats sounded on the both side of your chest. The left was yours, the right was his. The left was his, the right was yours. It was hard to tell which was which as the two hearts beat in synchronization. You knew then you would remember the sound forever and that when you were alone, you would finally notice something was missing.

That you couldn't live on alone anymore.

* * *

"Why didn't you cry, Aomine-_cchi_?"

The question was said softly, but it was enough to make you tense. You clutched the telephone tighter within your palms. The call had ended few minutes ago but still the news rang in your ears like an endless record. Your Dad was dead. He passed away after fighting against his sickness for five years. You wanted to say you didn't cry because you were ready for this—all of your family had prepared for the worst—but that would only be one fat lie.

"What good would crying do? It wouldn't change anything." You said and you loathed the tremble in your voice.

For one fearful second, you thought he would take pity on you and tried to hug you. You didn't think you could handle that false comfort right now, so you were utterly grateful when he just sighed and plopped down beside you instead. He muttered something suspiciously like, "Stubborn man," under his breath but you didn't even have the will to crack a smile.

"So you _are _one of those people. The kind that doesn't want to accept tears because for them it's just troublesome. Why are you so desperate to be a strong person, huh?"

"I am not trying to be a strong person. I just don't like doing useless thing. Crying won't return my Dad to life, will it?" You gritted your teeth because you knew he was intentionally provoking you and you didn't feel like giving in to him. Not right now. But you also knew how good he was at pushing your buttons.

"No, it won't, but at least it will mean something. Well, I guess you just don't think your Dad is important to you," he gave a dramatic pause before continuing in mocking tone, "Oh, I'm sorry. I mean _was_."

Your anger spiked up at that. Your ears rang from the rage and before you knew it you had already slammed his lithe body down onto the sofa. Your knuckles clenched tightly on his shirt, wrinkling the expensive material without caring.

"How dare you said that! You don't know how I feel about my father so you don't have the right to assume anything, you bastard! He was the one who taught me not to cry over every little things! He was the one who told me to swallow my pain because men shouldn't be seen crying! He wouldn't want me to cry over his death … he wouldn't …,"

Your voice broke. You could feel the hot prickling of tears behind your eyelids and all of the sudden you felt tired. Your hands unclenched and they just lie listlessly atop of his chest. You closed your eyes to hold the tears at bay, but you were afraid to fight a losing battle.

"He would want you to cry."

His voice resounded once again. Only this time, there was no mockery in it—just sheer gentleness and understanding. Still you didn't open your eyes until finally you felt his hand cupping your cheek and that one touch felt so much like an anchor you couldn't resist from leaning towards it.

"He might tell you not to cry because he wanted a strong son—and you had given him that, Aomine-_cchi_. You are strong. However, crying isn't a weakness. It's a sign of kindness; proof that you know the meaning of importance. Tears shed over the disappearance of your important person—of your loved ones—shall always be forgiven."

His voice was gentle coaxing. The one you couldn't resist and slowly you opened your eyes. Your breath hitched immediately when you saw him beneath you, clear tears flowing freely from his eyes. He was crying and yet there was a stunning smile on his face as he met your glassy gaze.

"Why are you crying?" You whispered because saying anything louder seemed to be discourteous right now.

"I'm crying because your Dad was important for me too. I'm crying because the world has lost an amazing person … one of the reasons why you exist. I'm crying because of you too, Aomine-_cchi_; because you are allowing me to see every inch of you and I'm truly grateful for that."

"… Idiot," you chuckled even though you could feel the salty tears on your lips. "You're the only one who can say cheesy line even at time like this. Besides, I'm a mess when I cry, Kise."

"No, that's not true. You're gorgeous. You will always be gorgeous, no matter what you do. So show me your crying face proudly, Aomine-_cchi_. Because whether your tears tasted sour, salty, hot or sweet, I will always treasure them."

A hand on the back of your head prompted you to lean down. Then, as if to prove his words, he was leaning up to meet you halfway in a kiss tasted like bitter tears. You couldn't help but to smile into the kiss though and with him, you knew you would be able to learn the meaning of importance once again.

* * *

"You know, I always have the feeling we've met somewhere before, but that's just impossible. After all, I would remember if that happened."

"Hmm, who knows, perhaps we really had met, Aomine-_cchi_. Perhaps … you just can't remember it."

"Oh yeah? Where did we meet then?"

He smiled and twined your hands together.

"In another life."

.

.

.

—**End.**

* * *

**Additional A/N: **Happy birthday Kise Ryouta. :) This fic wasn't supposed to be a birthday gift, so of course the content didn't have any relation with Kise's birthday whatsoever. I really want to contribute something for my baby's birthday though, so I decide to post this fic! For anyone who has ever heard the song, I hope my interpretation can be taken well. For those who haven't heard the song ... well, you really should. :P

Thank you for reading this story until the end! I truly hope you had enjoyed it!


End file.
